Aikouka
by Prank
Summary: She twisted his head quickly to the side and snapped his neck. His limp body fell into hers as drool and blood trickled out of his mouth and onto her shoulder. She pushed him off of her and stood up, looking down at her victim. Sakura Haruno: Assassin.
1. Gomenasai

**Author's note:** This is my first Naruto fan fiction. I do write stories otherwise, like novels, but they're mostly memoirs. I hope to do well with this fan fiction and I would appreciate critique to better my story throughout my updates. It would be great if I could get positive feedback and critical feedback, but not negative (one word answer) feedback. I would not bash someone's story by simply saying "That sucked." so do not bash mine the same way. I do encourage reviews that may help me in the long run; that would be more than greatly appreciated. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit from this fan fiction nor do I own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title:** Aikouka (_Lover_)

**Author: **Prank (_Cait_)

**Main Characters:** Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Tsunade

**Minor Characters:** Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi

**Please read: **This short story is not based on events in the anime nor the manga; there is no Konoha, there are no ninjas, there are no other worlds. The story is based in Tokyo, Japan and the main and minor characters are all assassins (not ANBU!) working for a company called **Yūai **(Fraternity/friendship). It's more real-life based, in a way. I will not give out any further information, but there is a twist in the company's ways that will be exposed later on in the story.

* * *

**Aikouka**

**Ch 1: **_Gomenasai (I'm Sorry)_

She sat in her black, tinted-windowed car. Before starting the engine, she let out a small exhale of relief. Relief that her assignment had gone well. Relief that her victim had not gotten away. Relief that she didn't let things get too far. Soon enough, guilt overrode her relief and her stomach churned. She closed her eyes and shook her head solemnly, knowing fully well she did not want to be in the situation she was in. Once one was in, one could never get out... It was too dangerous and she had no other choice. She was good at what she did... She reminisced on her assassination before driving out of the hotel parking lot:

_"You look amazing in that dress." The man cooed, running his fingers up the pink haired woman's soft, slender neck._

_ He knotted his fingers in her hair and brought her in close to his lips. She gave a teasing smile and knew her job had just gotten easier. Placing a hand on his leg, she ran her fingers up and down his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch._

_ "Oh, Maria..." The man whispered, his voice cracking as she began to unbutton his pants._

_ She smirked, but not because he had moaned her name, but because he didn't even know her real one- Sakura Haruno- his worst nightmare. He gripped her hair tighter and pulled her face against his, grabbing her lip with his and locking her in a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled furiously as he hoisted her up and carried her by her thighs, pushing her up against the wall._

_ He exhaled deeply as their lips parted for a second, "This is the best hotel service I've ever received."_

_ And with that, he crashed his coarse lips back onto her plump, inviting ones. She whimpered a fake, but believable, moan into his mouth as he slipped his tongue around hers. Quickly removing his pants, she slipped her hands in his boxers and began to stroke his aroused erection. He pulled his lips from hers quickly and let out a groan then lifted his arms for her to slip off his shirt. She did so and then slid her dress straps off her shoulders slowly, watching as his bright blue eyes traveled down to her big bust. He reached to take the dress off but she pushed his hand away and winked, wagging her finger back and forth, making a 'tisk tisk' sound._

_ She leaned in and nipped at his ear before whispering seductively, "Patience."_

_ He shuddered against her at her sex appeal then gripped her waist and started to suck on her neck hungrily. A sneer came over her lips as her assassin assignment overtook her feelings of guilt for she knew had her victim right where she wanted him. All worked up, clumsy, lust-clouded, and vulnerable. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck at first as he left soft kisses down her shoulder. Faking another moan, she went to grab his hair and as soon as she started, it ended. She twisted his head quickly to the side and snapped his neck. His limp body fell into hers as drool and blood trickled out of his mouth and onto her shoulder. She pushed him off of her and stood up, looking down at her victim._

_ "Gomenasai." She whispered before turning on her heels and dashing out of the hotel room._

* * *

There were only two rules. Assassins were to never get caught. Sakura was no one. Neither were her fellow assassins, or her leader. To everyone else in Tokyo, they were dead. No one could know of their existence or Yūai would crumble, along with all of the people who invested their lives and time in the company. The second rule was to never let emotions get in the way of one's assignment. It would be hard to kill someone if one's hands were shaky and his mind was set on how inhumane his job was. He had to push the feelings aside and carry on with his assignment or his victim wouldn't be the only one fighting for his life.

Sakura pulled into the abandoned warehouse where her meetings with Tsunade were held. Tsunade was the woman behind the assassins. She was the puppeteer that strung her young followers along their wicked journey. But one shouldn't let her honey brown eyes fool him- she was the definition of trouble. Her nickname was 'Hennessy'. Why? She was smooth, rich, and distinguished. She rarely went by Tsunade unless she was being spoken to by a commoner. Sakura looked up to the woman. Hennessy was brave, strong, and sensible. She was respected by everyone. Everyone.

"Sakura-san. Welcome back." A tall, gray haired man with a mask covering half of his face nodded his head as the emerald-eyed assassin walked through the corridor.

She smiled in his direction and nodded her head as well, "Kakashi-san."

He began to walk along side Sakura as they made their way to Hennessy's office. They walked in a comfortable silence; words would only ruin the moment of success Sakura felt. As she knocked upon Hennessy's door, Kakashi took a left and they parted ways without a farewell.

The thick, heavy doors opened and Sakura was greeted by two guards who bowed as she walked through. Guards were always on watch just in case another company tried to override Yūai and take over Hennessy's business. Sakura approached Hennessy's desk and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hennessy, the assignment has been completed." She simply stated.

Hennessy's chair swiveled and Sakura's gaze met hers. She lifted an eyebrow as a smirk grazed her lips.

"Well done, Haruno Sakura." Hennessy praised. "Your next assignment is overseas, in America. Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru will be your colleagues on this trip. I've made close friends with an organization in the States who needs our help. Your mission is simple. Take out the team of terrorists planning to invade an International White House Ball before time is up. Everything else dealing with your assignment will be explained more thoroughly when you arrive in the airport. You will be leaving in approximately forty-eight hours. Do you renounce this opportunity?"

"No, Tsunade-sama. I am up to the challenge." Sakura nodded her head and a smile played on Hennessy's lips.

"Great. Here are your supplies and equipment," Hennessy pushed a briefcase across her desk and Sakura grabbed it swiftly.

She nodded, "Arigato."

Hennessy waved her hand towards the guards and they opened the door. Sakura turned and headed out of the office, her mind wandering on the task bestowed upon her. At least she would have back up on this operation. She would contact Ino in the morning after she got some rest.

She slipped into the bathroom before leaving the building and stripped from her black dress, slipping into a more casual outfit. She pulled her cherry blossom colored hair back into a tight bun and put on a short, black haired wig. She took her time when placing her dark brown contacts in so that she wouldn't poke her eye out. They made her eyes water and her vision blurred but she blinked out the moisture and continued to change her physical features into a familiar identity. She smeared fire engine red lipstick on her plump, awaiting lips and dusted her pale cheeks with light blush. She left the building in a prideful stride and took a semi-long walk to a bus stop. She had to leave her vehicle at the Yūaibuilding for safety purposes.

* * *

She was known as Suzuki Yuumi to her landlord and neighbors. She opened her mailbox and pulled out the junk mail, sifting through it simultaneously. She said hello to a few neighbors who were coming in from work and moved out of their way to head up to her apartment.

Once she shut her door and locked it, she pulled off the wig and let her hair loose. She ran her fingers through the pink locks and smiled. It felt good to be herself again. A beeping sound went off and Sakura let out a loud sigh. It was unsafe to talk about her job over the phone so each of the assassins kept a pager they would use if they had to contact one another. None of the other assassins kept in contact by phone. She pulled the pager off of her belt loop and saw that it was Sasuke contacting her. _Ah, just as I was trying to relax... _She rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair back and put on the wig. She stepped out into the night; shivers ran up her spine at the briskness of the air. She wrapped her arms around her body, pulling her jacket closer to her body as she walked to Sasuke's house. He was about a ten minute walk away because the assassins of Yūai kept in close proximity.

* * *

"Sakura-san." Sasuke said, his eyes blank and not even a smile tugged on his lips as he moved out of the way for Sakura to walk inside his apartment.

She brushed past him and took in his familiar scent, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She turned to meet his coal-colored eyes, "Why did you contact me so late?"

"Hennessy told me to." He blinked expressionlessly and closed the door, making his way past Sakura.

Sasuke sat down on the crimson colored couch in his dark living room. _Of course that would be the only reason... _Sakura thought to herself before taking a seat across from Sasuke.

"I was to give you these." He picked up a black box and opened it then handed the contents over to Sakura.

She examined the passport and ticket, absorbing her physical identity she would need to gather before the remaining forty-five hours were up. After she looked over each object she nodded to Sasuke.

"Arigato." She smiled.

He didn't return the smile, but he stood. "That'll be all."

Sakura rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner and rose. She walked towards the door and let herself out. Her eyes began to sting and she knew what was coming- those infamous, fat tears that always seemed to make her feel weak and useless. It could not be helped. She wished that Sasuke would take his job less seriously. The man has no feelings or emotions. He was the perfect assassin. She was mediocre.

* * *

He tapped his fingers against the coffee table, thinking all too much about the girl that just left. He pushed all items off the coffee table in a quick swipe as he let out a frustrated growl. Sakura. The one girl that he always took a liking to. The one girl that he knew would come running if anything happened to him. The one girl that he knew would do anything to save his life. She made him feel, but he wouldn't dare show it. He had too much pride. He smirked. _Too much pride or too stupid?_ He snarled at the inner-Sasuke's confession and gripped his hair. What was she doing to him?

He picked up the things he had thrown and set them back in place. He reminded himself that she was just a woman. She was just a fellow assassin. She was just his colleague. She was not his friend. He couldn't let her come any closer to him. If he did... He knew she would slowly start to tear down his wall that he so carefully built up over time. The wall that blocked emotions from overpowering him. The wall that his brother Itachi had caused. The wall that _no one_ would be permitted to break. If he could have it his way, there would be no Sakura. Then she wouldn't be able to get under his skin and tear him up inside. Yes, no Sakura... That would be paradise. _Stop lying to yourself, Sasuke..._

* * *

She stared at the brunette, black-eyed girl in the mirror as she brushed the hair of the wig slowly. Taking a deep sigh, she closed her eyes. She just wished she could be herself. She wished that she could have more than a few friends who knew her real identity. She wished that the Sakura she knew inside was still alive. That wish wouldn't come true. Not now. Not ever.

She opened her eyes and her lips formed a small pout. She stood there for another minute before she picked up her belongings and headed out the door. It was a long journey to America along with her comrades. The assignment wouldn't be an easy one, but Sakura was ready. She had left her feelings at the door and switched on her career mode. She could handle anything and anyone that tested her.

Even Sasuke.


	2. Enter the morning light

**Author's note:** I hope more people start to review, or I'll discontinue the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit from this fan fiction nor do I own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Aikouka**

**Ch 2: **_Enter the morning light_

She strapped herself in the seat, slipping her iPod earphones in. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned her head back, letting John Mayer's smooth music flow through her ears. The peace and quiet kept her mind off the slight turbulence. I felt someone pull one of my earphones out harshly and I opened one eye, looking over at the person next to me. Sasuke.

"Turn that shit down." He stated, glaring harshly before turning away and mumbling something to himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned up the volume, softly singing along now. "_Enter the morning light to find the day is burning the curtains and the wine_."

She heard Sasuke growl and felt his body shift in his seat. She turned her head and watched as he stared out of the window. He closed his eyes slowly and he looked as if he was dozing off. A small smile played along Sakura's lips and she turned down the volume then shut her eyes as well.

* * *

"Welcome to Washington D.C.!" Our guide exclaimed as Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura huddled around him.

They nodded solemnly and his smile faded. He cleared his throat before leading them outside. It was around dusk- a perfect timing. No one was around and the streets weren't busy. They would get in, get done, and get out. They all slipped into the SUV sized cab and sped off into the night.

Ino started to doze off, her jet lag catching up to her as her head slipped and fell onto Sakura's shoulder. Sakura watched the monuments pass by their window quickly; she was mesmorized by the size and beauty of each one. The Washington Monument was too tall to see through the window so she rolled it down and stuck her head out, gazing up at it with fascination.

There was so much green, so much grass, so much Earth around them. She wasn't used to the way everything was spread out. The houses were humungous and the land had rolling green hills which bright, lively trees sat atop. Everything in the area was gated and the only people walking around had business suits on and cellphones pressed to their ears. She thought they were crazy not to be enjoying the sight of the full moon over the beautiful area. Her eyes wandered around to the Capital building, then to the museums, and finally they settled on the White House. Space started to get tighter as they traveled on a street with shops and parks. Her emerald eyes sparkled as they passed the White House. There was an iron gate and lots of land in front of it. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout as she followed the White House with her eyes until it was out of view.

"The Ball is going to be held near the White House; do not fret." The guide assured Sakura, looking at her distraught features through the rear-view mirror. Startled, she looked towards the guide and he smiled. She nodded and smiled back then kept her eyes on the objects whizzing past her in a blur outside. Ino began to shiver and draw closer to Sakura for warmth so Sakura rolled up the window and Ino's body relaxed. Washington D.C. wasn't as beautiful looking through the tinted window, but her sightseeing was over anyway as the houses grew sparse until small, sporadic houses appeared. They were on a rocky road, traveling towards the bay. A large warehouse building came into view and the driver pulled into the back area.

They were stopped at the gate by a few guards. After everything was confirmed, they parked in the gated area. They were guided into the warehouse doors and through a few rooms before they stopped in front of a door. The guards opened the door and then left. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were greeted by a tall, husky looking man with small gray beard and peppered black and white hair.

He grinned and took each of their hands, "My name is Dean Wallace. You all must be Hennessy's agents."

They nodded in agreement and he showed them to an area where bags and clothes were set up. He handed each of them a bag and a note on top of the bag.

His face grew serious, "You all will be showed to rooms. In those rooms, you'll pull out the materials in this bag and get dressed. The note tells you where to hide the weapons and what to expect on your assignment. You will be teamed up with our agents. Remember, you are all undercover. You will be dressed in appropriate attire for the Ball and you will act as though you are guests. You will be paired with our agents. There are photos of the terrorists in the bag. Look at them. Look at their names. Memorize them. Memorize their names. The note will tell you who you are, what you do aside from bodyguard work, and what company you work for overseas. Memorize this. There is no room for failure. If you fail, we fail. If we fail, you die. Understood?"

The team bowed their heads in respect and in unison they answered, "Understood."

He grinned, "Great. I'll leave you to change."

He left the room and they all looked at each other. _There wouldn't be any other rooms to change in? _Sakura pondered to herself. Ino sighed loudly as she set down her bag. She was the first to start stripping off her clothes. Shikamaru starred at her with wide eyes as Sasuke turned and set his bag on the ground. Sakura hesitantly set her bag down and opened it up. She pulled out her clothes and set them in order. Ino had already finished changing as she leaned against the table. She was dressed in a long, black, one shoulder strapped gown. Shikamaru leaned up against the wall lazily, watching her with his eyes. She looked over in his direction and smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed, Shikamaru?" She teased.

He widened his eyes before picking up his bag and mumbling, "How troublesome.."

Sakura averted her attention from them and slipped off her skirt slowly. She felt eyes watching her but she blamed it on paranoia and continued stripping off her garments. She was down to her lingerie when she heard a small mumble coming from Sasuke's direction. She quickly glanced at him, her eyes terrified as she noticed he was watching her intently. He scowled a bit before looking away. Everyone was dressed but Sakura. She quickly slipped on the deep purple strapless gown.

* * *

His mind wandered as he watched her slide off her skirt, over her curvy hips, and down her toned legs. Slowly his mouth parted as he imagined her under him, whimpering his name in a soft moan. His eyes traveled back up her body, over her curvy butt, and up her slender stomach as she pulled off her top. He watched as her breasts bounced from the sudden movement and he slowly lifted an eyebrow. He imagined her on top of her this time, her breasts bouncing quickly as she rode him.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, grabbing Sakura's attention as she swung her head towards him.

_Shit... _Sasuke quickly looked away, thanking his attire for being loose enough to hide his excitement. Sakura let out a small yelp as Ino told her to hurry up and change. Sasuke smiled as he set his gaze back on Sakura. She pulled the dress on and Ino assisted her in zipping it up the back. His mind started to wander again as he conjured up a thought about Sakura and Ino lip locking- Ino swirling her tongue around Sakura's as she felt up Sakura's busty chest. He smirked to himself and watched the girls as Ino's hand slid down Sakura's arm and she smiled; he could tell she had mouthed the word 'done'.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!" Ino hissed, her and Sakura's eyebrows furrowing tightly together.

He grimaced and stated simply, "Nothing."

Ino shook her fist and tried to swing at Sasuke, but Sakura held her back as they both cursed and screamed at Sasuke for being a pervet. Shikamaru sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes as well, letting the girls spit profanities his way as he merely ignored them.

"Save yourselves the trouble and shut up." He smirked, watching as their eyes widened.

Ino huffed and fixed her wig as Sakura stared at him with deep, angry eyes. He stared back with just the same fire and soon the hateful, angry gaze turned into a lustful one as each of their heart rates quickened. They broke the gaze and Sasuke cleared his throat. That girl sure knew how to get him worked up.

They all grabbed their bags and headed out of the room, down the stairs and through the main doors. A slick, black vehicle with deep black tinted windows waited for them by the gate. They each slid inside and pulled out their notes, staying quiet during the trip as they memorized each detail written in ink.

* * *

They arrived at the Ball about an hour later. The American company's agents assembled in front of us and we greeted each other with simple introductions and hello's. One of the men, Christopher, took Sakura's hand and helped her loop it through his arm. Another man, Trevor, took Ino's hand. A girl by the name of Kelly took Sasuke's arm and the other girl Teresa took Shikamaru's. The paired teams walked into the Ballroom as sweet sounding violins filled the air.

Sakura looked around at her surroundings with a glint of excitement in her eyes. The ceiling was high and detailed columns surrounded the perimeter of the area. Behind the columns were tables and buffet tables of delicious smelling food of all cultures. In front of the columns was a large dance floor where many men and women were dancing elegantly. The melody of the violins and small orchestra changed from time to time; the sweet music filling Sakura's ears as she smiled blissfully. She loved the sound of classical music that was smooth and harmonic.

Her arm was pulled to the dance floor and she swiftly pranced around with Christopher. She smiled as she looked around the room for her target. Sakura's eyes glazed to the left then to the right. The only gaze she caught was Sasuke's and her heart skipped a beat as she watched him hold his partner's hand and dance around. His face was emotionless and he looked up to meet Sakura's gaze. She quickly looked away and searched the room.

_Gotcha_, she thought to herself as she locked eyes on her victim. She squeezed Christopher's hand and he looked in the direction she nodded her head in.

"Found one." She whispered in his ear softly.

A smile grazed his lips as he danced them closer to the target. She watched intently as he parted from his dance partner and bowed to her then slipped off the dance floor and made his way through a back door. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she excused herself from her partner and swiftly walked off the dance floor. The others found their victims as well and followed the terrorists every move.

* * *

Sakura pulled on her assassin mask and watched for security cameras. At each open security camera, she sneaked up under it and reached up, sticking a film over it to blur the vision. She heard the man stop and she slipped behind an open door as the man turned to check if anyone was behind him. She peered around the door and watched as the man turned the corner. She quickly followed after him, making sure to keep a safe distance from the man. She saw him clear in view as he stuck his hand on a doorknob. She pulled out her pistol and targeted it at the man's head. He juggled the doorknob. She set her finger on the trigger. He cursed under his breath, unable to open the door. This was it. She pulled the trigger and watched as the man fell to the ground. She waited a minute, then slid against the wall, making her way closer as she aimed the gun at his heart and pulled the trigger one last time. Blood trickled from his mouth and seeped through his clothes. She quickly tucked her gun back into the holster under her dress and ran back towards the ballroom.

_You never leave a trace nor show your face..._

She slipped past security cameras and pulled off the mask, tucking it under her dress. She opened the bathroom door and walked towards the mirror. Evidence of a recent murder was no where to be found on the young assassins face. She fixed her hair and smudged more lipstick onto her full lips. She watched as Ino stepped out of the stall and approached the sink. Sakura smiled at her as Ino washed her hands. Ino looked over and smiled back, raising an eyebrow. Sakura nodded and Ino's smile widened as she nodded as well. Sakura patted her shoulder as she left the bathroom.

Two down, six to go. It was up to the rest of the members now. Sakura walked around the buffet presented. She admired the food assortments. In the American buffet there was steak, grilled chicken, hamburgers, coleslaw, lobster. Whilst in the Asian buffet there was chow mein, wonton soup, ramen, shrimp, sushi. The differences between each were remarkable. Sakura took a hamburger from America and sat with Ino and Shikamaru at a table near the far east end. She quietly ate while the other two talked. Shikamaru was whispering that he finished his job and Sakura smiled to each of them. Three down, five to go.

"Anyone else done yet?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Shikamaru shrugged lazily, "I don't really know. This is all so troublesome. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Ino raised an eyebrow and frowned, "A bad feeling?"

He looked over at her, "It's nothing."

She hummed softly, "Everything will be fine. We'll be finished soon. It's almost midnight."

He nodded and smiled slightly then set his elbow on the table and propped up his head in his hand. Ino pushed her plate to the side and stood up, grabbing Shikamaru's arm.

"Let's dance. We've got to look like we belong here."

He sighed deeply, "I don't feel like it."

"Get up."

She pulled him up and looped her arm through his then pulled him towards the dance floor. Sakura sat quietly and watched as Sasuke swiftly walked towards the table.

"Something's wrong." He whispered roughly, pulling my arm to stand.

I looked at him curiously, "What happened?"

"One of the girls was seen by the terrorist. She played it off like she was looking for a good time with him. I don't think he bought it."

He didn't sound worried about her; he sounded worried about him.


	3. Childhood Memories

**Author's note:** I am SO sorry this took so long. I had the worst writer's block, but I knew where I wanted the story to go. I just had to push my way through this block and I did! ANYWAYS! Thanks for the reviews everyone; I'm glad to see most of you are enjoying this. I haven't heard any complaints so I'm pleased! The reason why I wanted reviews- or else I'd discontinue- was because I needed feedback to know my story was good or not. If I have no feedback, no reviews, then I would think I'm wasting my time. Agreed? (: Well, I made my rounds of replying; please keep reviewing! Please!

**Please read: **I'll update when I get at least _THREE _**detailed**reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit from this fan fiction nor do I own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Aikouka**

**Ch 3: **_Childhood Memories_

**Warning: **_Violence and a mild rape scene_

_ Of course, he would be worried about himself... _Sakura balled her fists angrily at the sight of Sasuke checking around. He had a glint in his eye of worriment- but it wasn't for her. It wasn't for the team. It was for himself because _he_ didn't want to get caught. _He _didn't want to suffer the consequences of failing. _He_ didn't want to die.

"We have to find her." Shikamaru rubbed his temples and mumbled, "Females..."

Everyone nodded and continued talking quietly amongst themselves. Ino glanced around, noticing a few people starting to avert their gazes in the assassins direction.

"Let's hurry..." She whined softly.

Before everyone parted, Sasuke gave the general direction of the girl and the places each pair should look. They were to split up so that they would go unnoticed. If they were spotted, they were to act like a sexually frustrated couple seeking a quiet, private place so that they would only get a minor scolding and then be left alone.

"Remember, it doesn't matter if she dies. As long as our information isn't leaked." Sasuke stated.

Sakura glared at him hard, "You're such a-"

"We were raised that way, Sakura." Sasuke cut her off, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. And with that, he walked away with a bit of swagger.

Christopher took her arm and whisked her away as she lowered her head, thoughts of their childhood rushing back.

* * *

_She stood attentive as Tsunade-sama barked orders at the group of young students. She was choosing which two would spar._

_ "Sakura." She called and the girl looked up, her emerald orbs flashing a sign of strength as she made her way to the demonstration floor._

_ "Sasuke." Tsunade-sama called next and Sakura glanced over at the raven haired boy._

_ He noticed her gaze and his eyes formed slits, thinking he was bound to win this spar. He grabbed his __kusarigama_ _as Sakura pulled out a her kunai's. They stood ten feet apart from each other. She knew the consequences if she did not beat Sasuke. Small flaming balls hung in every direction to intensify the battle. Her skin baked; sweat beads traveled down her cheek and dripped from her chin. She raised her kunai's in battle stance as he swung his kusarigama once, grunting as he formed stance as well._

_ "In order to be an assassin, you have to show strength and rid of your weaknesses. The heart is of no importance when it comes to your duty. You obey and you protect. You build up strength and you do what you have to do. You do not let your emotions stop you from accomplishing a task. You will suffer if you do." Tsunade-sama barked. "Hajimeru." (1)_

_ They both rushed forward, averting the balls of fire. Sasuke swung his kusarigama, aiming for Sakura's shoulder but she ducked, rolling on the ground as she got back up and stabbed Sasuke in the leg swiftly. He grunted and yelled in anger, not pain, as he lept, barely missing a fire ball. His leg trickled blood quickly as Sakura performed a rounded kick. Sasuke pulled his head back in time and quickly flicked his leg up in her direction, kicking her onto the ground. She grunted as she sprang to her feet and they stared at each other intensely. He swung his kusarigama once more, slashing Sakura in the stomach, tearing her shirt. She gripped the wounded abdomen and winced. Blood stained her fingers, seeping through the material of her bandaged palms and dripped onto the hardwood._

_ She retorted by throwing three kunais in his direction. They grazed his shoulder, leaving a small cut. He flipped in her direction, punching her stomach as she flew backwards. A fire ball grazed her left cheek as she took the fall. A sensation ran through her body as she reached up to touch the burn flesh. She felt warm, sticky skin as she struggled to get to her feet. Not being able to hold herself up, she fell to her knees. Sasuke flung his kusarigama in one of the closet fire ball's direction, aiming to hit Sakura. She tried to move out of the way but it landed on her neck and she screamed out in pain. A glint of guilt shined in Sasuke's eyes as he hovered over her._

_ "Cut her, Sasuke. Let her know her consequence." Tsunade-sama bellowed in a serious tone._

_ She handed him the small blade and he looked down at it, then over to Sakura who stared back at him with as much intensity. He walked towards her slowly and she closed her eyes, waiting for her punishment. A cling caught her attention and she opened one eye, noticing the shimmer of the small blade laying next to her head. Her eyes traveled up Sasuke's body and to his empty palm._

_ "Sasuke!" Tsunade-sama grunted, walking up to him._

_ She slowly bent over and picked up the blade. Sasuke faced her. She shook her head slowly and in a flash, the blade was being dragged across Sasuke's cheek in a swift motion. He let out a loud yell, his head flying back. Tsunade-sama slipped the blade into her pocket and walked away._

_ "Put them in the cell."_

_ Sasuke and Sakura were dragged away as the rest of the young assassin's in training were taken back to their quarters. The elder assassin's threw the two children into the cell and closed the door. The click of the lock was heard from the perky, attentive ears of the young shinobi. Sakura looked over at Sasuke as he had his head hung low, his bangs covering his bleeding face. She crawled towards him and tipped his chin, their eyes locking._

_ "Why?" She whispered softly._

_ He looked down and pushed her hand away. She exhaled, pushing herself up against the wall next to him. She winced as her fingers carefully traveled over the burnt flesh on her neck. It was a far worse scar than the one that grazed her cheek. Sasuke turned his head towards her and watched as Sakura closed her eyes and continued letting her fingers graze each scar Sasuke had left her from their spar. She opened her eyes slowly and set them on his._

_ "Why?" She repeated in a hushed tone._

_ He gave a small shrug, "I don't know..."_

_ "I know why..." A smile tugged on her lips._

_ He gave her a questioning look as she placed her petite hand on his chest where his heart was._

_ "Your heart said no..."_

_ He shook his head, "I don't have a heart."_

_ "Everyone has a heart."_

_ "Not me."_

* * *

"Sakura!" Christopher whispered harshly, snapping her back to reality.

She looked over at Christopher and noticed the look of annoyance in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and glanced towards the door they were in front of. Noises of small whimpering and harsh grunting came from inside. She bit her lip as she listened intently. She heard choked cries of help and slapping of the skin.

"I won't tell you anything!" They heard and Sakura's heart began to beat faster.

Christopher placed his hand on the doorknob and Sakura took stance behind him. He opened the door swiftly and drew his gun as Sakura pulled out her kunai. The girl assassin by the name of Kelly looked up at them with a pain-stricken, tear-stained face. Her breasts were pulled out of the cups of her dress and the mouth of a hungry terrorist was tugging at her nipple. Sakura threw her kunai into the man's neck, slicing it open before he could even pull himself out of Kelly and defend himself. Christopher watched as Kelly and pushed the man off of her before the blood could spill onto her; she was shaking with relief. Christopher rushed to her and helped her get dressed. Her cheeks were flushed and she covered herself as much as she could with embarrassment. Sakura's eyes softened and she went to her side, stroking her cheek in order to calm her down.

"Did anyone else see you?" Sakura whispered softly.

Kelly shook her head quickly, "N-no..."

Sakura nodded and caressed Kelly's hair, "You're alright now. No one has to know, okay? Just us..."

Tears spilled from Kelly's eyes as she nodded frantically, "Thank you, thank you..." She repeated in a hushed, unstable voice.

Christopher patted her head before he picked her up and set her on her feet. She fixed her outfit with shaky hands as Sakura pulled the kunai out of the man's bloody neck. All three of them walked out of the room and proceeded to find the others.

Sasuke was leaning against a wall, watching out for anyone to come. Sakura ran up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her.

"We found Kelly and killed the man. Information was not leaked." She informed nonchalantly as they walked briskly to the rest of the members.

"On our outing to find Kelly, we found the rest of the terrorists and took them out." Ino whispered as Shikamaru nodded along.

"Then we're done here." Sasuke stated.

Everyone nodded and shook hands before parting ways. Sakura and the members of Yūai would return to Tokyo immediately. They lead themselves outside and a black, stretch limo stopped in front of them. Wallace opened the door and stood up in front of them.

"Great job." His cheesy grin was still planted on his face, "We'll take you to the airport."

The four Yūai assassin's nodded respectfully and got into the limo.

A long plane ride later and they arrived safely in Tokyo. They were taken to Hennessy's warehouse and they walked in with pride. Sakura noticed Naruto and Hinata to her left and nodded to them. Naruto approached her and smiled a sheepish grin.

"I'm glad you made it back."

Naruto always had a kind heart- even throughout our painful training as children. Sakura was still surprised he had made it this far; she was sure he would have died from the punishments he received after saving so many children during the struggle of making it to where they all were now.

* * *

_"Naruto..." Sakura whispered in a heartbreaking tone._

_ She winced as she watched the chains lash against his bare back. He yelped, his eyes squeezed shut tight._

_ "You shouldn't have helped me..." Hinata whispered softly and Sakura turned her head, listening to the girl as she rocked back and forth, watching Naruto's beating with pain in her eyes._

_ Three more lashes and three more yelps of pain were heard, causing Sakura to turn her attention back on Naruto. She watched as he gritted his teeth and endured each lash. His eyes turned to Hinata and he looked at her with fondness. Sakura's eyes sparkled as she watched with envy as Naruto and Hinata shared a brief moment before Naruto let out another painful cry and closed his eyes once more. Hinata whimpered quietly and Sakura scooted closer to her, touching her should affectionately._

_ She looked over at Sakura with big, dazed eyes and blinked before a tear ran down her cheek. Sakura watched as Hinata quickly brushed it away and turned her head forward. The girl tried as hard as she could to put on a stern face, but Sakura knew better._

_ Naruto was pushed around before taken to the cell he had visited many times before for Hinata, Sakura and anyone else who needed help. _

_ "He'll never make it if he acts like this." Sasuke's deep voice was heard in front of the girls._

_ Sakura raised her head and gazed into the emotionless eyes of the heartless young boy. She got to her feet and helped Hinata up before Sasuke rudely pulled her hand away from Hinata's forearm._

_ "You'll be next if you keep this up." He hissed harshly through gritted teeth as he stared deep into Sakura's startled orbs._

_ "It's better than being like you." She whispered back just as harsh and tugged free of his grip._

_ They stared into each others eyes and Sakura pushed her hand back against his chest where his heart was._

_ "I know you're in there." She whispered before pulling away slowly._

_ She watched as his eyes softened slightly and he parted his lips to speak._

_ "Sasuke." His brother, Itachi, laughed. "Why are you talking to this useless excuse for a girl?"_

_ Sasuke turned and faced his brother. His opponent. His most hated enemy. Tsunade-sama always made them spar together to make sure they broke all emotional connections they had through brotherhood. She didn't want them to like each other. And clearly, they didn't._

_ "I wasn't." Sasuke hissed as his brother stepped closer._

_ "Tsunade-sama wants us." Itachi smirked._

_ Sasuke didn't bother glancing back at Sakura before he trailed behind his elder brother, his fists balled together tightly._ _He would end this at the next spar. Sasuke would take care of his brother once and for good. Goodbye, Itachi._


End file.
